Malfoy, The Lingerie Collector
by Ipok87
Summary: "Your friend needs some more underwear?" Ginny asked. "She doesn't need them," Draco said arrogantly. Of course his imaginary female friend wouldn't be in need of anything, let alone underwear!


My response to Farrah's (ABitOfBlack) challenge at the DG forum.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

Thanks to my super-extra-mega-wonderful Beta Lizz (TuesdayNovember). You know you're great. =)

* * *

All over the wizarding world, in the magazines –Witch Weekly, Playwizard – in the _Prophet_, girls were gossiping and wizards were commenting about it. Ginny Weasley's new line of the finest lingerie.

Every witch wanted a piece of it. The best silk and laces, in the most attractive colours and designs. And every wizard wanted to see it on their girlfriends. And Merlin was it expensive!

What was all the fuss about it? Draco Malfoy – of course – had to take a look for himself. Who knew – he may even meet a good looking witch who would be willing to let him see what they actually looked like when they were on – these things never looked the same on a mannequin and he could very much use meeting a pretty witch: he hadn't seen any action in a full month now.

Ginny Weasley, apart from being very good looking, was a very smart witch. She graduated from Hogwarts at eighteen, became a professionalQuidditch player at twenty and then, realising she would not be able to play for the rest of her life, she made a small fortune and by the age of twenty-four she decided that the best thing to do would be invest her money in her own business. This, combined with the fact that she had great passion as well as good taste for the classiest undergarments gave her the idea. So she travelled all of Europe and in France she found exactly what she was looking for – a young designer with absolutely no money. She made a proposal: she would get her the best materials and would take care of the sales,and in return the French girl would design exclusively for her.

She set herself to task and with a bit of George's influences in Diagon Alley, she was able to get a place with just the perfect size for her shop and she decorated it all in a Victorian style – gold and dark colours. She hired a girl to help her take care of the whole thing when she was busy with the Harpies, and started selling her fine lingerie like fresh cookies; multiplying her galleons.

One afternoon she was talking with one of her biggest customers when a wizard entered the store. It was not uncommon to see wizards buying something in her shop. They often did and most of them asked for advice too. But this was not just any wizard.

Draco Malfoy strolled lazily through her shop, looking with ill disguised interest at the articles, organized by colour. He was by the lilac clothes when he spotted her, then pretended he hadn't and continued his way. He examined every item closely. After a while he took one piece (a discreet low waist bikini in charcoal satin with a feminine bow on the left hip) and directed himself to the counter. Asking for the price, he pulled two galleons from his pocket and left without another word.

Ginny only raised an eyebrow after him.

A month after that first visit, Draco had taken to going to the cozy shop once every week. So now he had four very expensive pieces of lingerie in his socks drawer – he kept buying even though he had no girlfriend to gift them with, or even one-night stands that could put them on to model for him. If someone knew that he was buying knickers for no good reason, they would think he was some sort of pervert. But he was not! He defended himself. He first came here because he was curious and thought he would look stupid to just walk in and out without buying anything, especially after Weasley saw him. The second time, he felt that the first he hadn't really have the chance to have a proper look, so he went back. And so on. Besides, it seemed like Weasley didn't have training with her Quidditch team on Thursday afternoons and it didn't hurt his eyes to look at her, he realised.

In his fifth visit, he picked a bra to match his last purchase (a deep purple hipster with golden filigree).

"That's a nice piece. George got me the whole set for my birthday," said a dreamy voice from behind him. He jumped, startled. Gaining control over himself quickly, he turned to see Luna Lovegood staring at him with big blue eyes.

"George?" He usually didn't repeat what others said, but the Loony girl had caught him completely off guard.

She nodded. The strange thing about the witch was that she seemed to be in another dimension, unfocused; and yet extremely aware of her surroundings at the same time. She really was odd. "Ginny's brother, George Weasley. My boyfriend"

"Er... yes, of course." Draco stammered, and then frowned at himself. He didn't stammer either "This is for a friend. I have no George... I mean, girlfriend."

"No girlfriend. But it seems that you do have many friends who happen to be girls. Or just one but she really enjoys good underwear" Ginny approached them from the other side of the shop with a charismatic smile. Or was it a smirk? Draco was not sure if she was being funny, friendly or ifshe was taunting him. He frowned again. "You've never bought a brassiere before, only bottoms. Are you sure you've got the right size?"

How to answer this? "You tell me. It would be something about your size," he drawled gesturing towards her chest.

Something in the way she raised her eyebrow made him think that that was not something he should have said. "You've been looking at my breasts,"she said in an accusatory tone, blushing.

"I think it's a misunderstanding, Ginny. It would be a great coincidence that Draco's female friend is the same size as you. You have ratherdisproportionate chest for your small build," Luna interjected. "Most women your height have small breasts," she then turned to Draco while Ginny blushed intensely. "I would advise that you get a smaller cup size or even get a different piece to give to your friend. Even George had trouble picking the right size for me."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the shop, leaving the witch and wizard too perplexed to say much.

Draco once again asked for the price, paid, and left.

Since the awkward episode with Weasley and Lovegood, Draco often caught himself thinking about Ginny's disproportionate breasts. He pictured the different pieces of lingerie in his drawer on her. As she had pointed out, he had mostly bought bottoms, and so he found himself with no tops to picture her with in his head. So instead he pictured her with a pair of cream coloured lace French panties on, and only her flaming red hair covering her breasts, like a mermaid. Merlin that was a good mental image!

A week after the Lovegood incident, Draco once again walked into Ginny's shop, though a bit later than usual. He did the usual walking around, looking for something to add to his growing collection of female underwear.

"Your friend needs some more underwear?" Ginny moved away from a skinny witch and walked towards him.

"She doesn't _need_ them," Draco said arrogantly. Of course his imaginary female friend wouldn't be in need of anything, let alone underwear! "She just likes them. And I like pleasing her."

Right, he liked showering the imaginary witch with gifts in the form of tiny pieces of expensive clothes. He turned up his nose and went to the green section.

"I like your friend," Ginny said, walking after him. "She's good for my business."

The skinny witch that had been talking to Ginny approached her to ask for a certain piece in her size and in another colour. After helping her, Ginny walked back to Draco, who had not yet picked his purchase of the week.

"Do you like ice-cream, Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"I asked if you like ice-cream," she repeated slowly, as if talking to a child. "Do you?"

He looked insulted by the tone of her voice. "I do like ice-cream. But why would you ask?"

"Because there's an ice-cream parlour a few doors down. They're very good. I was about to close here when you walked in. If you want, you can come with me, have some ice-cream, and then we can come back and I'll help you pick something for your friend."

Once again, he didn't know what to say to this witch. She was strange also, but in a different way than Lovegood. Why would she invite him to have ice-cream? Not that he was complaining, but they weren't friends. He just bought lingerie from her once a week. And ogled her. Oh, well. Ice-cream never killed anyone before, did it?

"Fine."

They waited for the skinny witch to leave. Ginny went to the back of the shop, grabbed her purse and hat, met Draco at the door and they walked together in silence to the parlour.

After Ginny ordered the biggest cinnamon flavoured ice-cream Draco had seen in his life, and he had ordered himself a decent sized chocolate one, they sat at a small table in the middle of the place. Ginny put her hat, purse and wand on top of the table and they started eating their frozen goods.

"What's with the silly hat?" Draco broke the silence after a few minutes. He had been looking at the thing ever since she brought it with her from the back of the store. It really looked silly at first, but when she put it on he couldn't help but to imagine her in the hat with only the French panties on –they were the same colour, after all. It wasn't his fault his brain had associated them.

"Silly hat?" Ginny repeated, raising an eyebrow, insulted. "It's a _fedora_, not a _'silly hat'_. And it looks good. That's what's with the hat."

"Forgive me," he said sarcastically. "I should have known. A _fedora_. Of course."

"I forgive you. I'll even let you wear it." As she said this, she rose a little from her chair and reached to Draco's head with the hat in her hand. "Well, you're right. It does look silly on you."

_The nerve!_ Draco thought. Putting the bloody thing on him without his permission and then saying it looked silly!

"You know what? I think my friend can do without new underwear for now." He said in a dignified tone.

He proceeded to take the hat off with both hands but then many things happened: when he tried to disdainfully throw it on top of the table, not only the hat went flying to Ginny, but also his chocolate ice-cream. The hat landed on top of the small table and sent her purse and wand flying. The damned ice-cream, unlike the damned hat, landed squarely on top of Ginny's white blouse, right between her breasts. At the same time, the door of the shop opened, the bell on top of it rang and a grinning George Weasley – holding hands with Lovegood – entered the place to see Draco Malfoy launching himself onto Ginny's chest, reaching for his ice-cream.

George had to take many rushed steps (he was almost as short as Ginny, you see) to reach the two and demand "_Why are you touching my sister's breasts?"_

"I'm not touching her breasts" Draco clarified, but his hand was still on Ginny's chest, making a bigger mess of the chocolate ice-cream on her blouse.

"Yes you are," Luna said in her ever dreamy voice.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why is your hand," George looked at said hand pointedly, "_there?_"

"I want to rescue some of my ice-cream, if you must know. It's very good," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"You could have said that before and I would have given it back!" Ginny replied to this, looking quite offended. With this she started pulling her blouse out from her skirt and over her head "And you know what? Your friend really can do without new underwear!" she finished and she threw the white blouse on Draco's face –chocolate ice-cream included.

She stomped out of the ice-cream shop in the direction of her own shop, blouse-less, purse-less and wand-less; leaving the two wizards with perturbed expressions on their faces, Draco still holding her blouse. If she hadn't summoned Ginny's wand and purse from the floor and put it into Draco's hands, by the calm look her face, one would think that Luna didn't even seem to have realized what just happened.

"You know you could have bought another scoop of ice-cream, don't you?" Luna said.

"Yeah, instead on touching her all over," George added, but he didn't sound or look particularly angry. Draco was only lucky it had been George and not Ron Weasley to witness the scene.

Draco nodded his head, only half paying attention. His brain was busy with the last image of Ginny Weasley before she left, wearing a cream laced bra; the one that matched the French panties he pictured her in earlier. Now he would go crazy, the image would haunt him for the rest of his life! Never before had he seen breasts so perfect and then not even touched them! The place was getting hotter by the minute; he had to get out from there.

He didn't know why he found himself walking back to Ginny's shop if he didn't want to get himself killed. Self preservation instinct told him to turn back, go home and never come to this place again; to avoid Ginevra Weasley from that moment on. Normally, he would listen to instinct, nothing was so important that he would risk his integrity.

Nevertheless he tried the door and to his great pleasure, it opened. "Weasley?" he called, almost in a whisper, but the place was empty and it was heard clearly. He locked the door.

"What?" Ginny barked from somewhere in the back of the store.

He had never gone there and he was not sure he should – or if it would be safe. "I come in peace," he said, trying not to sound too hesitant but not too arrogant either. He reached the door to the back of the store, still holding her things. He found her standing there, still with only her cream bra and her arms crossed in front of her chest. When she saw him, she blushed a deep shade of pink. He didn't take his eyes off her. He took her all in: the long, red hair falling down her back, her big chocolate eyes –he very much liked chocolate – her flushed cheeks, the long, slender neck, her full breasts, her small waist, her round hips and the slender legs. He could label her perfect.

"Stop staring!" she snapped.

"Why?" he smirked at her. She was embarrassed. It was so like a Weasley to do something stupid when they got angry –like stomping half naked into the streets – and then get the whole picture when they calmed down a bit – how was she supposed to go back home without a blouse or wand?

"Because it's uncomfortable, you git!" she said, stomping towards him, still blushing, and she snatched her things from his hands.

"You could at least say thank you, you know." He teased her while she casted a cleaning charm on her blouse and threw him a murderous look.

"Why would I do that? After you throw ice-cream on me and touch my breasts just for the fun of it, you're very lucky I didn't hex you." She slipped her blouse back on.

"See, one thing you got right" he moved closer to her, "we would have fun if I really touched your breasts." He reached for her arms slowly, grabbed her at the elbows and started his way up to her shoulders in a light caress.

She took one step back, out of his reach. "You just touched them and it wasn't funny at all, idiot!"

He took another step towards her "We were in an ice-cream parlour, how was I supposed to entertain you properly in there? But now, we're alone here", he whispered, lowering his head towards her. Their lips met.

Her lips were so soft, Draco almost lost control. He kissed in a rushed, urgent way. He hadn't kissed or touched a witch in a couple months, after all. And Ginny Weasley was _some_ witch!

He moved his hand to her waist and pressed her against him. She was doing things with her teeth and tongue to his mouth and neck that he thought no decent witch should know how to do, and her hands were caressing his chest through the fabric of his shirt. She moaned in his mouth before she pulled away and Draco could not help but curse. Why the hell would she stop?

"I think you need to leave" she said as she straightened her clothes, not looking him in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked. He didn't trust himself to say more without sounding desperate.

"I don't think your _friend_ would appreciate your… snogging someone else. Nor would I," she said, strongly this time and meeting his gaze. "I don't like sharing."

For an instant, he could see her pout before she fixed her face again. He almost laughed, relieved. "There is no _friend,_" he said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "How convenient. You've been buying knickers for her and the moment another witch walks before you, she disappears."

Huh, so it was not going to be that easy. Besides, it would be very embarrassing to tell the truth.

"There was never a friend. I bought those knickers because I liked coming in here just to see you. That was my excuse." He said finally, feeling pathetic. But the thought of her kisses and her breasts made him confess.

"So, you're telling me you spent galleons on underwear just to come here and look at me?" she felt flattered, and a bit powerful with the knowledge. She smirked.

"Yes," he confirmed reluctantly.

She kissed him again, a bit less eagerly this time. She didn't trust herself – or him, for that matter – to be able to break apart once more if they kissed the way they had before.

"If it hasn't killed me to see you once a week by now, I don't think it will later on, will it?" she began to push him to the front of the shop. "Next week we could try eating the whole scoop of ice-cream without any accidents. Owl me."

"But what will happen to my underwear collection if we meet at other places? It's grown at a steady pace and you'll ruin that," they stopped at the main door.

Ginny considered her answer for a moment.

"If you ask nicely, and if you behave, I might help you complete it."

Draco saw some potential in that promise.

"One more request, since you're being so generous." Draco teased. He kissed her quickly "You can deliver it while showing me how it looks. You know how these things never look the same on mannequins."

Ginny pushed him playfully out the door and said "I don't see a reason to say no to that," before closing the door and Disapparating home with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

3220 words. Yeah, I got a bit carried away u_u

**Prompt:** Ginny opens up her own shop. Draco becomes a regular customer.

**Pairing**: D/G

**Word Count:** Minimum of 500 words.

**Rating:** Not fussy.

**No no's:** Go crazy, I don't care.

**Bonus Points:**

1. A Luna/George pairing, even if it's just a mention.

2. Draco in a fedora hat.

3. Draco spilling ice cream onto Ginny somehow.

This is the first fic I write in English ever, but I really enjoyed writing it, once I started I couldn't stop until I was done. So let me know what you think.

Review if you liked it. Or if you didn't.


End file.
